


Merci

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [15]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1828, F/M, Family, Friendship, Headcanon, Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: En 1828, alors que Charlotte est enceinte, Valence Phanthomhive est appelé sur une affaire.





	Merci

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : 1828. Le Chien est Valence Phantomhive et nous sommes sous le règne de Georges IV
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la nuit d'écriture de Septembre 2017 organisée par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème " Ventre ".  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en un peu plus d'une heure mais en moins d'une heure et demi.

**Merci**

 

Valence Phantomhive était en train de déjeuner avec son épouse quand Carlson, son majordome, lui amena un message du Roi qui avait personnellement était apporté jusqu'à la demeure londonienne du Comte Phantomhive par l'un des majordomes du souverain. La chose était curieuse. Les messages entre le Roi et son chien étaient fréquents bien sûr mais ils étaient toujours plus ou moins recouverts du sceau du secret et jamais les majordomes du souverain ne se rendaient aussi ouvertement chez le Chien de garde, surtout quand ce dernier se trouvait en sa demeure londonienne.

« Un problème Valence ? » demanda Charlotte en le voyant froncer les sourcils à la lecture de la missive de Georges IV.

Valence soupira.

« Le Duc de Clarence a disparu. »

La nouvelle inquiéta évidemment Charlotte.

« Qui…

-De sa propre initiative et avec un escadron de nos navires… »

Charlotte se mit à sourire tandis que son mari commençait à se masser les tempes.

« Je souhaiterai presque que mon père soit en vie, dit-il. Ou tante Polly…

-Tante Polly plutôt, répondit Charlotte. Ton père n'était pas vraiment des plus patients…

-Tante Polly non plus, très chère.

-Mais elle avait appris à l'être avec eux. »

Il lui concédait ce point puis se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue.

« Je suis navré.

-Je sais qui j'ai épousé, Valence. »

Il inclina la tête puis posa la main sur le ventre de sa femme. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pendant un court instant et pria. Les grossesses de Charlottes n'étaient jamais arrivées à terme jusqu'à maintenant mais cette fois…

« Carlson restera ici et je te promets que je serais vite de retour. »

Elle sourit. Il s'en alla. Il la quitta pendant une dizaine de jours parce qu'il lui en fallut bien cinq pour retrouver le Duc, et héritier du trône, puis cinq autres pour le ramener à bon port. Le Duc de Clarence se révéla être un compagnon de voyage agréable, même s'il s'était montré des plus froid en le voyant.

« Ainsi, mon frère a décidé d'envoyer son chien…

-L'affaire aurait pu être grave, Votre Altesse.

-J'ai passé l'âge des enlèvements, Comte Phantomhive, et je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre sans votre aide.

-Mais vous êtes l'héritier du trône… »

Le Duc avait haussé les épaules puis il s'était éloigné. Valence l'avait suivi. Le Roi lui avait ordonné de ne pas quitter son frère d'une semelle après l'avoir retrouvé.

« Je me souviens de vous, lui dit tout d'un coup le Duc après un long silence. Votre tante et votre père vous emmenaient toujours avec eux. Même enfant. »

Valence inclina simplement la tête.

« Mes frères et moi, nous vous appelions le chiot. »

Le manque de réaction de Valence surprit le Duc. Le Comte Phantomhive sourit.

« C'est ce que j'étais, votre Altesse.

-Comte Phantomhive, vous…

-Rassurez-vous, l'interrompit Valence tout en étant parfaitement conscient de l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve. Nous savons ce que nous sommes et ce, dès le plus jeune âge, votre Altesse. »

Le Duc semblait avoir envie de continuer à l'interroger sur ce sujet mais il n'était pas encore Roi, ce que ne manqua pas de lui rappeler Valence quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le Duc inclina la tête en souriant puis lui dit :

« Nous allons donc devoir trouver un autre sujet de conversation pour occuper nos journées jusqu'à notre retour en Angleterre. Que pensez-vous du cricket ? »

Valence grimaça.

« Autre chose en ce cas… »

Ils finirent par trouver et purent ainsi occuper leur temps jusqu'à leur retour en terre anglaise où les attendait le majordome du Comte Phantomhive, le visage défait, lui qui était toujours impassible, peu importe les circonstances.

« Monsieur, Madame… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Valence comprit immédiatement.

Charlotte… Il devait…

« Comte Phantomhive… »

Mais le Roi lui avait ordonné…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Valence ne sut jamais vraiment comment il était arrivé là, le Comte Phantomhive se trouvait dans une voiture, en route pour Londres, et le Duc, et héritier du trône, était à ses côtés.

« Votre Altesse…

-Votre majordome m'a tout expliqué, Comte Phantomhive…

-Mais…

-Mon frère vous a ordonné de ne pas me quitter. Je ne vous quitterai donc pas…

-Je dois vous ramener au palais…

-Et vous m'y ramènerez. Après.

-Je…

-Je sais Valence, l'interrompit le Duc. Croyez-moi. Je sais. »

Et peut-être que si Valence avait eu les idées un peu plus claires, il se serait souvenu des filles mortes-nés du Duc mais aussi des grossesses de la Duchesse qui comme celles de Charlotte n'avaient jamais porté leur fruit… Mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à Charlotte… Charlotte et leur enfant…

Au bout d'un moment, il réussit cependant à prononcer quelques mots même si ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

« Merci, votre Altesse. Merci. »

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu d'histoire :
> 
> \- Le Duc de Clarence, futur Guillaume IV d'Angleterre (prédécesseur de Victoria), a réellement disparu pendant 10 jours en 1828 avec un escadron de bateaux anglais.
> 
> \- Entre 1791 et 1811, il a 10 enfants illégitimes avec une actrice irlandaise, Dorothea Jordan. Après la mort en couche de la Princesse Charlotte, seule fille légitime de son frère aîné et héritière du trône, il doit se marier (tout comme ses frères) pour qu'il y ait un héritier. Il épouse, en 1818, Adélaïde de Saxe-Meiningen. Le mariage est heureux et dure vingt ans mais Adélaïde fait de nombreuses fausses-couches et les deux filles qu'ils réussissent à avoir vivent moins d'un an.
> 
> \- Il devient Roi en 1830, meurt en 1837 et c'est Victoria, sa nièce, qui lui succède.
> 
>  
> 
> Note de l'auteur :  
> J'espère que le texte vous aura plu…  
> Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, j'ai maintenant développé un arbre généalogique de la famille Phantomhive et une chronologie de l'histoire anglaise qui remontent jusqu'en 1738 et je commence à me dire que je connais maintenant beaucoup trop de choses sur l'histoire anglaise…  
> Et petite question, est-ce que vous voulez un guide de ces personnages sous une forme quelconque ?


End file.
